


Fox Kisses

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Stiles has come up with his own way to "kiss" Derek.





	Fox Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I wanted to do something fluffy but there's a little angst mixed in too I suppose.  
> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Theme: Wildcard

Stiles looked over at Derek from where he was sitting at the table working on his homework, or supposed to be working on it.

Derek was sprawled out on the couch reading _The Little Prince_ which Stiles’ English teacher had assigned an essay on, and which Derek had casually picked up then walked away with.

It had been about a week since Derek and Stiles had decided to kinda sorta in a way but kissing and sex weren't allowed yet so maybe not completely date. It was complicated.

Derek had wanted to wait on kissing and sex until Stiles was older. At least until he was twenty. Stiles had to smile when he thought about it though, because he knew it was Derek's way of protecting him. Even if Stiles didn't agree that he needed protecting, and even if he did certainly not for that long. But Derek had a history with Kate Argent that Stiles was only now fully aware of so he could understand the hesitation. How the age thing could make Derek feel unsettled.

Those moments when Derek got quiet and moody made him worry now though. He couldn't help wondering what was going through Derek’s head in those moments. They seemed to happen more often too, or maybe Stiles was just around more to see it. Even if he was living back at home now he was still around Derek more often than not.

Sometimes he could smell something was off about Derek. The scent of anxiety and pain like ash in the air. So palpable sometimes that he could taste it like powdered smoke on his tongue. The smell always drew Stiles in to comfort him. He was getting good at keeping Derek out of his head. Had figured out what worked and what didn't.

Derek didn't smell like anxiety or pain right now. He smelled like soap and spearmint and something underneath it all that signaled wolf to the fox part of Stiles’ brain.

Stiles pushed his chair back from the table. The wooden chair legs scraping against the concrete floor.

Derek lifted his arm when Stiles crawled on top of him. His arm coming back down around Stiles to hold him and the book in his other hand so he could keep reading. That was another thing about Derek that Stiles had learned. Derek loved to read. He had shelves of books upstairs. Everything from classics to fantasy and horror shelved next to the more expected books on folklore and supernatural creatures.

Stiles placed his hands one on top of the other then rested his chin on them. “Will you read to me?”

“You'll be completely lost,” Derek pointed out. “I'm in the middle of the book.”

Stiles shrugged. “I've already read it. Besides I just like listening to your voice.”

Stiles closed his eyes and laid his head down as Derek started reading out loud. The smooth baritone of his voice made him feel safe and happy. He was at the part in the story where the fox appeared and it made Stiles smile.

When Derek was nearing the end of the book Stiles shifted forward and brushed his nose against Derek’s nose. Back and forth twice then up and down once along the bridge. It was Stiles’ way of kissing Derek for now.

There were other words for it like nuzzling, and kunik maybe but Stiles thought that meant something a bit different from what he had read online. It didn't really matter what other people called it though. Stiles called it fox kisses.

Derek had huffed a laugh the first time Stiles had done it with how unexpected it was. Now though he did it in return with a smile spreading across his face.

“I’ve missed this.” Stiles sighed. “Just being held by you like this.”

“It’s harder to fall asleep without you,” Derek admitted.

Stiles brushed his nose against Derek’s again then said, “I could leave my window unlocked for you.”

Derek shook his head then smiled. “As tempting as that is I’m not sure it’s wise to be sneaking into your bedroom.”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m still leaving it unlocked tonight.”

It was Derek who brushed his nose over Stiles’ this time. The gesture slow and affectionate as he pulled him in closer.


End file.
